Dreaming
by PsychoticDitz
Summary: Draco Malfoy: cold-hearted and arrogant, but is it all a façade? I think not… A story of troublesome relationship that does not lead to his supposed good, fluffy side.
1. Chapter One

****

Fic Title: Dreaming

Author: Psychotic Ditz

Summary: Gryffindor fourth year, Aurora Neisson has always been intrigued by the seemingly misunderstood Slytherins. What happens when she happens upon a chance in counter with their "king."

Rating: PG13

A/N: Not a Mary Sue(I don't think.) Sorry for making Ginny such an airhead. Right now this is a stand alone, though if you like it enough (*coughcough*REVIEW*coughcough*), I may continue.

I've always tried to be objective with people, especially those I believe may have been misjudged. I think it comes from having been raised by a Werewolf and, more recently, a wrongly charged murderer, though I here that my mother was much the same. In any case, given this tendency, it is no wonder that when I started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I immediately drifted towards the Slytherins. One in particular caught my eye and he was later to become my greatest friend, though had I known the trials I would have had to go through to achieve this status in the beginning, I might never had tried. Then again, more than bravery, the foolish belief that one is invincible is a notable Gryffindor trait. And that is where my story starts out, at the Gryffindor table beside a small redheaded girl and a sandy-haired boy in my first year…

"Hi, I'm Aurora Neisson," I said sticking a hand out to the girl beside me.

"Ginny Weasly," she replied softly, taking my hand in a feather light grasp. I smiled and turned to the boy.

"And you are?"

"Colin Creevey," he said with a goofy grin. I noted that he had an old fashioned camera around his neck.

"Muggle-born?" I asked gesturing to it. He nodded.

"Cool. If you want me to, I can show you a way to develop the pictures so they move." My guardian's condition as a werewolf had made it hard to find work in the wizarding world, and we had often been forced into Muggle society to earn enough money for food. I had even gone to a Muggle elementary school (A/N: "primary school" for Britain I think), but I had always known who I was.

"Really? Awesome!" he said enthusiastically. 

"May- may I see your camera?" Ginny asked timidly. "My father's really into Muggle stuff. He collects plugs." 

Colin raised his eyebrows but handed over the camera none-the-less. Ginny turned it over and examined the shutter and lens.

"It's not all that different from a Wizard camera," she said finally, handing it back. "It just has a lot more little gadgets pieces inside it, and lots of Wizard camera's have special features that Muggle ones don't. If it wasn't for centering charms, I doubt that any of my brother's head's would have made it into our family portraits."

"Do you have a lot of brothers? I just have my little brother Denis," Colin said.

"Yep," said Ginny with a grin on her face. "I'm the youngest and only girl in my family. Percy's the head boy standing over there and Fred and George are the two twins." She pointed to the boys with ginger locks to match her own.

"Ron should be around here somewhere," she said looking down the table. "Oh, I hope he didn't miss the Sorting!"

"How many brothers do you have?" I exclaimed.

"Six," she said matter-of-factly, "Bill and Charlie already graduated." Wow, I thought. 

"It must suck to be the only girl," I said. Bet she's spoiled rotten. 

"Oh, yes. I positively _hate_ it sometimes, but you get used to it. And I love them all dearly." I was beginning to think that once you got her started, Ginny Weasly never stopped talking.

"Did you know that my brother Ron's friend's with Harry Potter? He's probably off with him now."

"_The_ Harry Potter!" Colin squealed. I rolled my eyes. Personally, I had had enough of him to last a lifetime, but obviously Ginny had not. Nor, it seemed, had Colin, though I wondered maliciously how a Muggle-born could already know so much about him. Must have been reading up. As Ginny and Colin began a conversation about the great, wonderful Boy-Who-Lived, I ate my treacle and wondered if everyone at Hogwarts was like this.

I was soon to find out that most people were not like Colin and Ginny though. Despite the fact that they were crazy (and on the verge of starting a two person Harry Potter Fan Club), most people were, if not exactly normal, then at least much easier to deal with. 

I became aquatinted with all of the Gryffindor in our year and many students from other houses, though I found Slytherin to be a hard cliché to break into. Maybe this was the reason I was so attracted to the house. Maybe it was because I wasn't supposed to be, as many spirited, older Gyrffindors told me, and maybe it was because no one else liked them, so I was naturally inclined to extend a hand.

I did make friends with one Slytherin, a girl by the name of Piper O'Reilly. We were best friends in that first year, though when our second year came around, I went back to hanging out with Ginny more (I'll admit that I felt guilty), and Piper decided that if she wanted to be a true Slytherin, she could have nothing to do with me. So I forced Slytherin to the back of my mind and focused on schoolwork, boys, and the constant adventures Hogwarts offers. Ginny and I became closer, though there were still times I wanted to take her head off for mooning over Harry. My old determinedness to conquer Slytherin did not return until halfway through my forth year. 

I had stepped out of the entrance hall for a smoke. Ginny was meeting Neville in the Library for a bit of "studying" so I did not have to worry about her catching me. It wasn't that I felt guilty about my bad habit, I just didn't want her, or Prefect Hermione Granger, on my case to quit. I had just lit up with my wand and inhaled a first deep breath when I heard the deep voice.

"Spare me a fag?" I reached in my packet and held out my pack without looking at the speaker. I had to turn to take the pack back though, and when I did I almost dropped it.

It was _he_. The King of the Serpents with the looks of a god and a bad ass attitude that made me feel reckless. Draco Malfoy. If I were Ginny, he was my Harry Potter, but thanks to Ginny's often painful-to-watch demonstrations, I knew not to show it. I couldn't help raising an eyebrow, though.

Exhaling, I asked, "aren't cigarette's a bit too Muggle for a Malfoy?"

"Aren't bad habits beneath Gryffindors?" he countered. I just took another puff and watched him. It was cold and his pale cheeks were flushed, though not his aristocratic nose, and in the falling dusk his silver hair seemed to glow. Finally he looked back at me.

"What?" he snapped. I just shrugged.

"Ah, well, I bet Potter's told all you little Gryffindors not to turn your back on me or something. Bloody Hero." He chuckled.

"Oh, _please. _Don't tell me you're obsessed with him too?" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"So, it does talk." he drawled, voice filled with amusement and a certain edge that sent shivers down my spine. Good shivers.

"I'm not an _it_," I said, "And of course I talk. Did you think lung cancer had rendered me mute?" He smirked. I waited for him to say something, but he just inhaled deeply on his cigarette. I bit down my sigh and leaned back against the building, also smoking in silence.

"So, you're sick of Potter?" I almost jumped. I looked up but he was staring over the grounds, not at me.

"Am I friends with Ginny Weasly?" He laughed, and the suddenness of it startled me. Briefly, I wondered how many people had heard Draco Malfoy laugh, or better yet, how many had been the one to cause it. The thought warmed me.

"You don't seem like the Weasly sort," he said, finally looking at me. "Didn't you use to be friends with Piper O'Reilly?"

"How did you know?" I asked, startled. He brushed it of with a wave of his hand and fag.

"It's my business to know. I'm head of Slytherin. Besides, I'm the one that told her to stop hanging out with you, being a Gryffindor. I'm not so sure now, though." He was staring at my face, hard and judging, and I felt my face heat up. Who could not blush when they had the full attention of a boy that looked like an angel? Yes, an angel with a halo of smoke. The thought almost made me laugh.

I broke my gaze to ground out my now-short fag, and with a curt nod, I started to head inside. I had my hand on the knob when he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and watched as he ground out his own cigarette. He looked back up at me and once again I was lost it the glacial blue of his eyes.

"I never got to thank you for the cigarette," he said, and as he slowly bent his head down towards mine, I thought my heart was going to burst. His lips brushed against my own I couldn't help but react. Feverently. I guess my willingness led him to deepen the kiss. My mouth opened against his and his tongue entered, warm and teasing. He tasted like he smelled, of tobacco and wine. It was a refined taste, but I barely had time to acknowledge it before he broke the kiss. Barely pulling back his head, he whispered.

"Thank you." His voice was husky and seducing. I clearly remember thinking, Girl, you're in trouble now. The rest of it is blurred like a dream. An achingly sweet and passionate dream. And now, slipping back on my robes and creeping across Hogwarts into Gryffindor Tower in the wee hours of the morning, I think back to where I left my angel sleeping in his spacious Prefect Bedroom and wish I could go back to sleep and be dreaming again.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Fic Title: Dreaming

Author: Psychotic Ditz

Summary: Draco Malfoy: cold-hearted and arrogant, but is it all a façade? I think not… A story of troublesome relationship that does not lead to his supposed good, fluffy side.

Rating: PG13

A/N: Here it is, Chapter number 2! I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter and assure them that I plan to continue. It takes awhile though, you can't exactly be in a happy mood to write this one. ;)

The next morning I didn't even mind waking up, despite my late night. I was basking in the afterglow and relishing the fact that I would see Draco at breakfast. Would he smile at me or would he smirk? Would he even look at me? Or would he think I was a slut for sleeping with him so quickly?

Yes, guilt and infatuation were rivaling inside me. On one hand, I was elated, head over heels. On the other, I had to wonder where my morals had gone. I hadn't been brought up with any sort of motherly advice or precautions on this issue because, as much as I loved my guardian Remus, he was still a _guy_.

So I skipped down to the Great Hall, floated to the Gryffindor table, and poured myself some tea. Ginny followed a step behind, still half asleep. She was even less of a morning person than I normally was.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked accusingly.

"Nothing," I chirped and sat down where I could clearly see the Slytherin table. Ginny made a bowl of oatmeal and at the mush glumly. He finally walked in the hall, pristine and glorious as ever, and flanked by his two… goons? friends? Who knew? Who cared? Nothing mattered but him.

He sat down a helped himself to tea, eggs, and bacon. Pansy sat across from him, blocking my view a bit, but he ignored her. He spoke to sixth year Weston Patterson and listened to scrawny Blaise Zabini. Ah, he was kind and sympathetic to his inferiors (and they were all inferiors.) 

Finally, Gin stood up and told me that it was time to go. I saw Draco rising as well and felt my heart sink. Not a glance. How could I have been so stupid? No, now I was just part of his harem. I wanted to kick myself.

I sat with Gin through History of Magic and Divination. We had long ago decided that putting those two back to back was basically inviting you to fall asleep, but today I was grateful as it gave me plenty of time to think.

At lunch, Gin was much more refreshed, having had gotten to sleep for another three hours or so. Once again I was watching Draco, but this time I had to act like I was listening to her as well. She almost caught me when she asked, "So what's with the renewed interest in the Dragon?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked, tearing my eyes off of his perfect countenance.

"Well, you've been staring at him all lunch, and if I remember correctly, breakfast too."

"You're one to talk," I muttered "Besides you were half asleep at breakfast."

"Was not."

"Were to!" Gin sighed.

"I'd thought you had gotten over him."

"Yeah, so did I," I said. She already knew anyway.

"So, what happened?"

"I fucked him." I waited for a reaction. I waited for a screech or a "yeah, right." When none came, I turned back to her (my eyes had slipped back to Draco at some point in the conversation.) She was just staring at me.

"You- you didn't really, did you?" she whispered. I felt the urge to look down but forced myself to keep eye contact. I was _not_ ashamed. I had wanted it as much as he had and it had _not_ been lack of willpower. Definitely not.

"Yes, I did." I replied steadily, daring her to say I shouldn't have.

"Wow," was all she said finally. And then- "how was it?"

I smirked. "Wonderful."

"What about Jesse?" Jesse had been this Muggle guy I had "fallen in love with" over the summer. We never exactly broke up; both saying that we'd get back together at the end of the school year, but I think we both knew it was bull. He had been my first, my deflower-er.

"Jesse who?" I asked laughing. Jesse was nothing- Nothing- compared to Draco Malfoy. Gin rolled her eyes, but I could see a smile coming on.

"Well. I really can't believe it."

"Me neither."

"What are you going to do now?" she asked. I bit my lip. I had no idea.

"I… don't know," I admitted.

"You're going to see him again right?" Sweet, innocent Ginny, to whom the act of making love was as sacred as a wedding vow. How was I to tell her that it had been a spur-of-the-moment type thing? A one-night stand? She'd never get it.

"You see, that's the thing. We didn't exactly make plans or anything." All right, I couldn't help it. I looked down. My green beans looked more unappetizing than ever.

"Well, I'm sure he's just waiting for the right time to ask. Hogsmeade weekend coming up, you know."

"No. No, Gin, I don't think it's like that. I mean he hasn't even looked at me all day. He probably thinks I'm some huge… huge…"

"Scarlet lady?" Gin offered. I scowled at her. 

"Sorry," she said. "Well, you just have to make sure he knows that you're interested. Make sure you get him alone. Where did you meet him last night?" Wow, Ginny the Matchmaker: Where did this come from? Still, she had a point. It wouldn't hurt to be outside the entrance hall at the same time as last night. If nothing more, it gave me the perfect excuse for a smoke. I looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Gin." God, I hope this works.

He was already there when I stepped outside. I lit up and walked over to where he was standing. We looked out at the lake for a time, though I kept glancing over at him out of the corner of my eye. He never took his eyes off the scenery. 

Finally, he ground out his cigarette butt and started walking away. I didn't know what to do- here had been my chance and I hadn't said a word. Should I say something now?

"Are you coming?" he asked as I was contemplating. I spun around and saw him standing at the door just as I had yesterday. I dropped my fag and took his hand. We walked silently to his prefect's room in the dungeons. I barely remembered the way from last time, as I had been too busy being seduced to notice much else.

When we stepped inside his room a fire immediately sprang to life in the hearth. His bed was made, and his desk was tidy. He turned to me slightly smirking and took me by the shoulders. I closed my eyes as his lips came down upon mine, harder than last time but no less intoxicating. He led me over to the bed, lips still locked, and pushed me backwards softly. I landed on the soft down comforter and felt my conscious kick in.

"Mmm," I protested against his mouth. He pulled back and stared down at me.

"What?" he asked, perturbed at being interrupted. I bit my lip.

"Um… Draco what are we?" He just raised an eyebrow, making me feel stupid. Then he sighed and rolled off me. He sat up.

"What do you want us to be?" he asked. "Do you want to be a couple- running around holding hands and being all lovey-dovey and losing all of our respect? Do you want us to 'keep it a secret' like a game of hide and seek- worrying about when we can spend time together and if people are getting suspicious? Or do you just want us to let it be what it is- no real commitments, no obligations, just keep it simple?"

It was obvious which one he wanted me to choose. He didn't need a girlfriend with every girl at Hogwarts dying to have him. He was too confident to need someone else to complete him, to need any relationship to feel secure. Besides, it would ruin his reputation. But what about me? Ginny's face popped into my head unbidden.

"_What do you mean he's not you're boyfriend? You see each other every night don't you?_" She'd never understand, and I doubt I could live with myself if I went along with what he wished. It was too close to being submissive and brought to mind the words _"low self-esteem". _That didn't sit well with me.

Draco turned to look at me with those cold gray eyes. "Well?" he asked.

"I don't know," I whispered. He sighed and looked disappointed, like I had let him down, and I started to get angry. How dare he ask me to be his- his… _fuckbuddy._ Friend-with-benefits. But he didn't even want to be friends. I was about to retort, but once again, he beat me to it.

"Gryffindors," he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked indignantly. Ah, yes, here comes my feminist side: don't let him treat you like that, Girl!

"Nothing," he said. "Can't we just…." Damn those eyes. Damn them to hell! I could feel my anger fading as quickly as it had arisen. As if sensing it, he leaned over and kissed me, soft once again. This time when he pushed me onto my back, I gave in. If I didn't, he'd just go to a more willing whore anyway, my mind argued. It was weak, I knew, but _Oh God!_ was he good. 

When it was over, I started to get up and gather my clothes. I had to sneak back to Gryffindor Tower again, but when I went to move I felt his arms grip around my waist tighter.

"Don't," he whispered huskily, sleepily.

"Don't what?" I whispered back.

"Don't leave me." Frankly, I was shocked. I mean, here was Draco Malfoy, _Malfoy _for Christ's Sakes, asking me to… to what? To hold him? To wait with him until he fell asleep? No way in hell. I mean, I had stayed last night, but I just thought he had been allowing me to so that I'd be willing the next day. Now I wasn't so sure. My maternal and psychiatric side immediately analyzed this as a cry for help. A need to be touched wanted, needed. It would certainly explain his reputation for bedding so many girls. But then, he was Draco Malfoy, and as I said before, he didn't have weaknesses like that.

Of course, I stayed and held him until he went to sleep. What else did you expect me to do? I watched him sleep for about an hour before I finally got up. So soft and gentle, you had to wonder what made him act so cold in his waking hours. And, being me, I became determined to find out.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Fic Title: Dreaming

Author: Psychotic Ditz

Summary: Gryffindor fourth year, Aurora Neisson has always been intrigued by the seemingly misunderstood Slytherins. What happens when she happens upon a chance in counter with their "king."

Rating: PG13 - For adult issues (sex), and language.

A/N: Sorry, this one took awhile. I have a complete list of ligitimate excuses, but I doubt that you care to hear them…

The next morning, I could barely open my eyes. I had been kept awake till the wee hours of the morning thinking about the enigma that is Draco Malfoy. Oh, I knew that our "relationship" was a bad idea. You never want to be in a no-strings-attached relationship with someone that you have feelings for, particularly the kind of tumultuous, fiery feelings that I have. 

But I couldn't stop it. I knew even now, with my sleep-laden brain, that I would be out by the entrance hall tonight. The thought made me feel sick. I was not one of those girls that falls head-over-heels at the slightest thing, that is willing to put herself on hold for a guy. I had prided myself on always being the one in control of the relationship, up until now anyway. 

I stumbled down to the Great Hall and had just enough time to grab a piece of toast before going to Potions. Gin was already there with a couple other students in our year. I plopped down next to her ungracefully, and shoved the last of the toast in my mouth.

"Hey Sleepy-Head," she practically chirped.

"Mmm."

"So…how was last night?"

"You make it sound like we're lesbians," I retorted. Gin smirked rather than taking offence.

"I take that as a 'not well?'"

"No, last night was fine. I'm just really tired, and really not in the mood for Snape right now."

"Ah, I see. I'll post-pone my corrections till lunch." I mumbled a 'thank you' that really did no justice to the gratitude I felt. Just then Batman walked though the doors in an impressive billow of robes…just like every other class. Professor Severus Snape was the one thing I could not bring myself to like about the Slytherins. I could admire their cunning, appreciate their independence, and even respect their right to have (completely wrong) opinions, but I could not find a single bit of merit in their head of house.

It wasn't that I didn't like his class. I could probably enjoy potions given the chance. It wasn't that I thought he was too strict or demanding. I loved Transfigurations for the simple reason that McGonagal didn't put up with any nonsense, and therefore we actually learned a great deal in her class. (I hated Divination, though.) No, the reason I couldn't bring myself to like Snape was because of two things. One was his blatant favoritism towards his own house. Now I could understand how he could justify going easy on his house, since they were generally the ones that were excluded by the rest of the school, but all of our other teachers managed to remain fair. The second reason was his unprecedented knack for discouraging his students. Even with the Slytherins, he still managed to make it clear that he expected us all to do badly, and, as I pointed out, this outlook greatly affected how he taught us. It was as if we were a waste of his time, not the reason for his paycheck. 

Now, standing up at the front of the room and glaring down at all of us, he began to speak, "Today we will be working on the Antidote on page 241. As it is a difficult potion, and one I doubt that you idiots will be able to do alone, I have taken it upon myself to put you in pairs."

Do you see what I mean? Second sentence of the day and we're already idiots.

"Now, not to waist anytime, Weasly, Patterson!" Ugh, Derrick Patterson, younger brother of sixth year Weston, was one of those cocky boys you always wanted to beat the hell out of, then make some immature comment about being beaten by a girl. I gave Ginny a sympathetic glance as she gathered her stuff together. Snape was still calling out pairs, each more painfully matched than the one before. Have I mentioned yet the Batman is also a sadistic bastard?

"Neisson, O'Rielly." Okay, a really sadistic bastard.

I moved to sit next to Piper O'Rielly, my one time friend. Since we had gone our separate ways, Piper had grown more and more fond of being really, flat-out awful to me, as if to cover up our friendship in first year. The Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy rivalry was still the poster child for our to houses, but I often thought that the Aurora Neisson/Piper O'Rielly one could give them a run for their money. You see, we were more sophisticated than two boys calling each other names and exchanging punches. We were above that petty form of fighting. We, basically, were females, which if don't know already, means a more silent, more cunning, more unscrupulous kind of fighting. An example of this was waiting for me the second I sat down next to her.

"So, Neisson, I've been hearing some pretty interesting stuff about you lately," she said in a smooth voice that brought to mind the image of being bound with silk handkerchiefs. 

"O'Rielly, I'm sure that whatever gossip you're talking about is absolutely untrue, and therefore, I don't give a shit. Can we get started on our potion now?" I asked in an equally sweet voice. 

"Certainly," she replied lighting a fire under the cauldron and handing me some beetle eyes to crush. We worked in silence for a few minutes with relative ease. We had been working on antidotes all quarter and were rather familiar with them now. Then she opened her mouth to speak again.

"So, you're saying you didn't have sex with him." I almost dropped the beaker I was holding. How did she know? I tried to regain my composure.

"Have sex with who?" I asked, turning to look at her through narrowed eyes. She smiled slowly.

"With Draco Malfoy, of course." I was torn, part of me wanted to say, 'yes, I did sleep with the Slytherin Sex God,' and gloat over her. The other part wanted to run and hide from the fact that something that personal was about to be common knowledge. Most of me wanted to slap that smirk off her face. I opted to go for the first one, not wanting to come off as ashamed.

"So what if I did?" I asked her. She raised one black eyebrow, her deceptively soft brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

"My, my, Aurora. Where have you insufferable morals gone?"

"Who said I had any to begin with." Piper O'Rielly was a slut. Her last relationship had ended with a bang when her Ravenclaw boyfriend found out she was sleeping with not one, but both of his best friends. But I could be a slut too, and sometimes it felt good to go against everyone's expectations. I would ignore the fact that I was being blatantly hypocritical for right now.

"Well, I guessed I just always assumed that you Gyrffindorks High and Mighty pose can from a stick of self-righteous morals stuck up your ass."

"No, _Piper_, I think you're the only one low enough to take it up the ass," I said. She simmered. It was always easier to take an insult to you house than an insult to your person.

"And anyway," I continued, "you don't have to be so petty, just because I have the hottest guy around. Not to mention the one that always turns you down." Oh, that felt _good_. 

"Please," she spat, turning hideous with rage, "don't kid yourself. You're just his latest toy. You'll be discarded next week, if not sooner."

My eyes narrowed. "Oh, really? And what about you? How long did you have him for, hmm? If I remember correctly, the answer is** never**. You want to know why that is, Piper? It's because you're too despicable, too lowly, too fucking _easy_ to be of notice to him. And while you're busy swimming through the lowest of society, he and I watch, and laugh at how _pathetic_ you are."

She raised her hand to slap me, perfectly manicured nails turned into claws. I flinched and closed my eyes, only to be saved by an oily voice from behind me.

"Is there something wrong here girls?" I spun around and she dropped her hand back into her lap.

"No, Professor," she said softly. I bit back a sigh of relief. At that moment, I could have kissed the Batman, greasy hair and all. 

"Then may I ask why neither of you seem to have been able to complete your potion? The rest of the class is already done." I forced myself to lower my eyes, as if ashamed. Without looking I could tell that O'Rielly was doing the same thing. There was a long pause before Snape spoke again.

"Ten points from each of your houses and a detention tonight at eight. I expect you to be here and ready to prepare this potion. Alone." And with that, he billowed off.

~*~*~

Ginny caught up with me just outside of the classroom. I was in a worse mood than I had been before class started now that my anger was beginning to lessen.

"What was that all about? I tried to listen, but you two were speaking too softly." Shouting in whispers.

"That whore knows," I said, putting full emphasis on 'whore'. Gin knew better than to reprimand me.

"Know what?" I turned and just gave her a steady look.

"Oh. OH!" I kept walking, quickly. Gin hurried to keep up. "Oh, Aurora, that's awful! What are you going to do?"

"Do? What can I possibly do? By lunch, the entire school will know thanks to O'Rielly."

"Well, I mean, I'm sure if you were to deny it, people would believe you."

"Really, Gin? I mean, how many people truly know me, hmm? You do, but I rarely put up with anyone else, including our dorm mates, all of whom know I've been out late the past two nights. And anyway, if I deny it, it will look as though I'm ashamed."

"Oh, Aurora!" she cried piteously. I pushed open the doors and headed over to Greenhouse 5 for Herbology. Today was going to be a very long day.


End file.
